


il Destino di Quattro

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Sam Winchester’s nursery is not the only place Azazel left his mark. Some twins have gifts by birth, but other gifts are born in darkness. Two sisters, two brothers and one shared destiny.





	il Destino di Quattro

**Author's Note:**

> We took some creative liberties here, this is not canon and we didn’t try to make it. We decided against reader inserts and shipped ourselves with the boys. If this isn’t your thing, feel free to skip past this fic, but you are missing out on some filthy fun. The title, il Destino di Quattro is Italian for The Destiny Of Four.

The room was dark, lit only by the moon peeking in through the broken blinds. It was cold. In the far corner was a crib containing two baby girls, twins. They were seven months old now, having arrived about four weeks ago when their parents both died in a house fire exactly six months after they were born.

These girls had no family, they only had each other. The staff never understood it but before one would start to cry the other would come to them, some how soothing them. They figured it must be a twin thing, one could sense a change in the other.

The girls were inseparable, always finding ways to be placed together, so it was no surprise when they managed to both get adopted by the same family.  Gymnastics lessons, learning to ride bikes, picking classes for high school, it all happened together. The girls always knew exactly how to compromise perfectly and their parents loved them for that.

Angelina was born with the gift of being able to read her twins mind. She was always able to anticipate Ana’s moves, helping to keep her safe and taken care of. Ana’s gift was courtesy of Azazel. While her sister only read her mind, Ana could read other peoples.

As the girls got older, their interests shifted, but they remained focused. Both were too restless to remain idle for long. Both girls had decided in their late teens where their path in life would lead them. Angelina had a knack for baked goods; pies, cookies, cakes, cannoli. Her dream became a bakery, situated right next to her sister’s repair shop. Ana had always been good with her hands and fixing things.

Ana’s POV

Leaning over to check the fluids of the F-150, I heard a rumble coming up behind me. I have a feeling I’m going to like this one, I thought before leaning back and turning. Watching the ‘67 Impala roll up to my open garage bay door I let out a low whistle.

“You got a pretty girl there,” I yelled over the engine rumble as the driver revved her a few times, for my benefit, no doubt. This car isn’t the only thing that’s pretty, I eyed up the men as they got out. Both tall with nice builds, the men came striding over.

“What can I help you with?” I asked, wiping my hands on the rag from my pocket, while eyeing up the two specimens approaching me.

“Looking for a radiator. Thought I could make this trip and we’d be good, but we’ve done more driving than I’d planned on and I’m not chancing my Baby.” The one with the emerald eyes told me.

Nodding, I laughed a little, “it’s always a good sign when a man treasures his ride. I have a buddy I can call if you want to come inside.”

Leading them into the reception area, I headed behind the counter. “There’s coffee, water, and cookies, eat up.”

“No, we’re good thanks,” the taller one said as he swatted his brother’s hand away. “Dean we just ate, leave some for everyone else.”

I laughed, “We’re Italian and would consider it rude if you don’t eat. Just be lucky I don’t have a stove back here or I’d be throwing a chicken or pasta in for you boys.” Dean laughed and grabbed a few cookies as I headed back to my office to make the call.

“Sammy, oh my god,” Dean groaned, “these are…heaven, only way to describe them.” Sam gave him a questioning look before taking one.

“Holy shit!” Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, “these are amazing!” Letting a low groan past his lips he grabbed a few more.

Mid-way through my call I heard the boys moaning and groaning. I smirked into the phone, they sound better than I thought they would. I can feel their desire from here. Hanging up the phone, I headed back out.

“Guess you boys really were hungry, huh?” I eyed the half empty tray as the boys started to blush a little. “No, no, it’s a good thing I promise! My sister will be happy she has two new fans.”

“Your sister made these? Oh, Sammy, I gotta meet her.” Dean mumbled through another mouthful of cookies, crumbs flying as he spoke. I burst out laughing and the boys both looked at me.

“Sorry, sorry, you just remind me of my sister and me at dinner that’s all. By the way, name’s Ana.” I admitted, shaking hands with each of them, feeling a pull from the one named Dean.

“Well, if your sister is anything like you Sweetheart, I would love to meet her.” Dean says, more crumbs falling from his beautiful mouth.

“Oh I have a feeling you will. My guy has the part you need, but I won’t be able to finish up with your baby until tomorrow. There is a motel down the street where you can stay for the night. I should have her done about noon tomorrow.” I gestured down the street. If I am not otherwise occupied.

“Sounds good. We could use the rest, couldn’t we Sammy?” Dean says, taking one more cookie off the plate before heading out the door.

As you watched the two men walk down the street, you could feel the blood coursing through your veins. You don’t know what it was about them that had you feeling this way, but you knew it wasn’t going to be long before you gave in to the sensations that were slowing taking over your mind and body; the draw of his scent, leather and whiskey, too strong to deny.

To keep your mind occupied, you got to work removing the old radiator from the black beast now sitting in your shop. God, she truly was a thing of beauty and in just as good condition if not better than your midnight blue 1968 Plymouth Road Runner. Man, he really loves this car. Almost fifty years old and she looked as good as the day she rolled off the assembly line. An hour under her hood and you could feel the pull towards her human and you didn’t want to fight the feeling any longer. You closed up shop, walking the block home to shower before giving into the pull.

* * *

You practically pounded the door down with the force of your closed fist. The feeling now heavy in your heart and between your legs. You don’t know how you knew, but this man, with the emerald eyes and in love with his car, was it. He was your person. Now how do you convince him? It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and he was standing there in front of you, a faded Zeppelin t-shirt hugging every inch of muscle. “Great taste in cars and music. He’s the one.” You whispered as you strutted through the open door, slamming it shut with your foot.

“Ana, what’s going on? Everything okay with my baby?” Dean asked, his voice filled with concern.

You shrugged off your leather jacket, tossing it on the broken down couch. Turning to face Dean, you bit on your bottom lip as you tried to control yourself. “Everything’s fine I just needed, um”

“Needed what?” Dean’s eyebrows came together as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“You,” grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to you, crashing your lips to his, the kiss urgent and needy.

His large hands immediately went to your hips as he succumbed, roaming them over the swell of your ass, feeling your curves and he lifted slightly and you jumped right up, wrapping your legs around him. He walked you both to the empty bed, kneeling at the edge. You pulled away for air, resting your forehead against his. It’s when you turn your head to breathe him in that you notice his brother, sitting on the other bed, his mouth agape and staring.

“Sammy, is it? I don’t care if you wanna watch or join us, but I need this man like I need food and water, and I am not waiting for you to leave or her to get here.” I winked at him before returning to my quest, and quickly pulling Dean’s shirt over his head and moving to unbuckle his belt.

“Whoa, Sweetheart! Where’s the fire?” Dean questioned as he made a move to grab my hands before I could disrobe him further. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not an idiot, I’m not saying stop, but we gotta figure out a few things first.”

“Like?” I challenged him.

“What the hell is going on here? How did you even know what room we were in?” He asked questions, but did he really want the answers?

I took his hand and placed it over my heart. “Right here Dean, that’s how I knew where you were. I’ve been waiting for you. I can’t explain it and I don’t know if you feel it too, but I know what I feel and what I feel is you. There is someone for everyone and you are my person, I can feel it in my bones. We can talk later, right now I need you. I need to feel you on me, in me. “

Dean’s eyes searched yours, “I must be drunk or something because you’re making complete sense.” Dean’s lips attacked yours as his fingers tangled in your hair. Pulling back you pushed off his lap.

Starting to unbutton your shirt you stood in front of him. “You have been driving me wild since you rolled into town. Clothes, off, now.” I commanded, trying not to smirk at the lust blown eyes staring back at me.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!!” Both you turned to see a very confused Sam staring at you. “Am I the only one who hasn’t gone insane here?! You JUST met!”

Before you could answer, there was a knock at the door. You smirked at Sam, “be a sweetheart and grab that.”

Sam just stared at you before crossing the room. The second the door swung open he thought he’d been punched in the chest as he stared at the woman smiling up at him.

Angelina’s POV

The feeling in my gut started about an hour ago, but grew stronger in the last 30 minutes. I quickly closed up the bakery and packed up one of my signature purple to-go boxes full of pastries, cookies and my award winning cannolis, but I don’t know why. I pulled my jacket on and left the shop, locking the door behind me. I stood on the sidewalk for a moment and closed my eyes and that’s when I felt it, the blood coursing through my veins like fire. She wasn’t in trouble, she was humming, almost buzzing; she was content. I could smell motor oil and old parchment paper, one was familiar, as familiar as my own scent, vanilla and coffee. The other was stronger, less familiar but comforting nonetheless. I opened my eyes and turned left, following my senses.

I arrived in front of the local motel, room six and pounded on the door twice. A moment later, a giant of a man swung open the door, a look of shock on his face. “Hi, I’m Angelina, Ana’s twin sister. I don’t know why, but I brought these.” I handed him the purple box as I walked into the room. “Ana, how did you find them?”

The mountain of a man just looked me. “Who are you people?” He muttered.

“I told you, I’m Angelina and that is my twin sister, Ana. Try to keep up.” I answered simply as I removed my jacket.

I took the box from him and placed it on the table. I started unbuttoning his flannel and he made no move to stop me. “So, tall, dark and handsome, what is your name?” I asked as I pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders.

“Um, ah, I’m Sam. That’s my brother Dean, with your sister over there.” He stuttered a little but didn’t take his eyes off of mine. “Can you tell me what in God’s name is going on here, Angelina?”

“Hi, Sam. I love it when you say my name. It sounds like Heaven. The two of you were made for the two of us. Can’t you feel it?” When Sam didn’t reply you laughed a little.

“There will be time for that later. Say it again, Sam, please say my name.” I begged him, as I pushed up his shirt and started kissing up his muscled stomach and chest as far as I could reach, caressing farther up with my hands.

“I, um, this is strange, even for us, Angelina, but I don’t know, there’s just, I can’t explain it really. All I know right now is I can feel you here and here.” Sam professed as he stopped my hands that were roaming his body, stopping them over his heart and stomach. “I need more.” And he picked me up, carrying me over to the bed opposite where my sister and Dean were now fully wrapped around each other as she straddled his lap, hips rolling, filthy moans falling from her lips.    

I slowly started undressing him as he stood in front of where I sat on the bed, making the height difference slightly less, as he pulled his t-shirt off. With a flick of my fingers, I had popped the button on his jeans, pushing them to the floor with his boxers. He was proportionate in every way. This giant of a man, with his large hands and broad shoulders, who smelled like heaven wrapped in old parchment sprinkled with cinnamon, was overwhelming my senses and making my mouth water.

“I am a little more patient than my sister, but not much. Sam, I need to know if you taste as good as you smell.” I moaned into his stomach as my tongue traced the v along his hip until I reached the small patch of dark curls. I wrapped my small hand around his girth, fingers not even close to touching and breathed him in, running my tongue over the tip and the savoring the flavor of him gathered there.

Ana’s POV

Angelina was right, she did have more patience than me. Grinding into Dean’s hips was only doing so much for me. Sliding my hand between us as he pulled my nipple into his mouth I found my clit, getting myself ready for him.

Dean groaned against my skin as he felt my hand brushing against him, his cock twitching at my touch. Gripping me tight Dean rolled us, a cocky grin on his face as he took control.

“You ready Sweetheart?” Before I could answer Dean was plunging into me, stretching me perfectly as I arched up. My eyes rolled back in my head as he dragged across my walls, slowly thrusting into me. Each time he bottomed out, his tip pressed perfectly into my sweet spot, my fingers clawed at his shoulders as I tried to let him stay in control.

“Dean….please…” I could barely form words I was so strung out, “more…I…more…please”

Shifting slightly, Dean braced himself on the bed. Pulling almost completely out of me, Dean let all hell break loose; driving into me with full force, his balls smacked into me as he railed me. I could barely scream my coil was tightening so fast.

“Oh God, Dean, yes!” I screamed out as he continued railing into me. Dean’s thrusts started to get erratic as he neared his end. “Do it, fucking cum inside me.” I answered his silent question.

Dean bit down on my shoulder as I screamed, both of us crashing over the edge. As we laid there panting Sam looked over at us.

Grabbing Angelina he lifted her into his arms and off his cock. “It’s your turn baby girl.” And he turned and tossed her up on the bed. He crawled up her body slowly, spreading her legs with his shoulders as we went. In no time, he was at the apex of her thighs and they were giving me a show. His tongue was long and wide, and I knew from the sounds she was making, he was giving her the best pleasure of her life, just like his brother had given me.

Angelina’s POV:

My God the things this man could do with his tongue, his fingers; they worked their magic on me as I became a prisoner to him. I opened my legs as far as they would go, letting his broad shoulders keep them spread. His tongue, wide and flat, licked up my dripping center. I had become so wet and turned on from just the short time I had his fat cock in my mouth.

I couldn’t hold the sounds of desire back any longer. With each swipe of his tongue, with each flick over my clit, the sounds became more breathless, the words incomprehensible to anyone within earshot. I ran my hands through his chestnut locks, holding tight and tugging, keeping him where I wanted him, drawing a deep moan from his mouth as he continued his delicious assault on my sopping cunt. This man however, needed no direction from me; like he knew my body better than I did.

Two, long, thick fingers entered my core, thrusting in and out, curling at just the right spot. Adding a third when he thought I was ready. “I don’t want to hurt you baby girl. Just open up for me, that’s it, you’re doing so good, little girl.” He continued to lavish praise on me as his fingers and tongue prepped me for the size of him. I groaned in response to his praise and he chuckled into my clit, the vibrations hitting me fast, snapping that coil.

“FffffuuuuccccckkkSaaaaammmmOoohhmmmyyygooodddd!” The words running together in a jumbled mess, just like I was.  I made an attempt to sit up, but Sam gently held me down as he crawled up my body. I used my hands to trace the miles of tanned skin and hard muscle as he moved above me. He grabbed my wrists and held them gently above my head with one hand, as he peppered my chest, neck and face with soft, open mouthed kisses, leaving his mark everywhere he had been.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my sister slide off of Dean and saunter to the bed Sam and I were defiling.  She moved slowly towards Sam and me, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder, she leaned over and whispered something I could not hear.

Sam’s POV:

Ana reached out and touched my shoulder, halting my movements when I felt another body interact with mine.  “She has an old shoulder injury, and it will hurt her if you keep her arms above her head.” She flicked her tongue around the shell of my ear as she said it, gently biting my earlobe.

“Here, let me show you what she likes.” Ana said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. She held her hand out to her sister, helping Angelina sit up, then turned her around, facing the headboard, with her head in Ana’s very naked lap. It should have set off a red flag, but this was one of the sexiest things I have ever witnessed.

“Sam, our favorite position is for you to dominate us from behind or riding your massive cocks. Isn’t that right, good girl?” Ana asked her sister as she loving stroked her ginger hair from her face. I could see Angelina, nod her head and nuzzle her face farther into the crook of Ana’s hip.

As soon as I heard ‘dominate’ I was more than ready. I grabbed her hips, bringing her sweet and ample ass straight up in the air. I grabbed my cock, running the length through her slick folds, before I slowly started sinking in inch by inch. By the time I was halfway in, she moaned, filthy words muffled by her sister’s skin.

“Such a good girl for me Angelina, aren’t you? You take my cock so good.” I kept a firm grip on both her hips as I slowly pushed further into her tight cunt. Ana continued stroking her hair and her back as I bottomed out, stilling my movements and giving us both time to adjust. Jesus, she is so fucking tight, it is taking all of my self control not to come on the spot.

After a few minutes, I felt her push back on me and a single syllable fell from her lush lips. “Move.” I pulled all the way out before easing my way back in, slowly, agonizingly slow as I wanted this to last as long as possible. I was so turned on by the sight in front of me, I didn’t want it to end. I kept up a languid pace until she started aggressively meeting each thrust.

I reached up and grabbed a handful of her curls, pulling her up to a kneeling position. “Are you ready to be a good little girl?” I whispered in her ear. I released her other hip and was tweaking her nipple between my fingers.

“Yes, Sam. I’m your good little girl.” She moaned, moving my hand to her throat.

“Oh fuck baby.” I uttered and started slamming home. I pounded into her pussy hard and fast, my grip around her throat increasing with every thrust.

Dean’s POV

As I watched Angelina’s ass bounce on my brothers cock, Ana caught my attention by crooking her finger at me. Sliding off the bed I came over to her.

“You like watching my sister scream?” she smirked up at me. Her eyes were so innocent but I knew the dirty mistress that laid beyond them. As I nodded her soft hands circled around my length. “Why don’t I help you really get off while you watch.”

Her soft lips wrapped around me as she took in my length. My fingers flew to her hair as her tongue swished along my pulsing vein. Her moan sent vibrations through me, my head fell back as I tried to stay standing.

Pumping her hand at my base, I sucked in a quick breath when I felt her massaging my balls. I looked back down and those eyes, that grey just sucked me in. I could see by the sparkle in them how much she loved sucking me off.

Fisting my hand back in her hair I felt her jaw relax slightly as I fucked into her mouth. The sound of her moans and her sister’s screams as Sam drove her over the edge were too much. The feel of Ana’s soft tongue teasing my tip as I fucked her mouth made my eyes roll back into my head.

Her hands gripped my thighs as I yelled her name, shooting thick ropes into the back of her throat. I could see the smile in her eyes as she swallowed every last drop. Turning my head I saw Sam holding himself up over Angelina, both of them trying to catch their breath as they came down from their highs.

Ana’s POV

Looking at everyone, there wasn’t a single one of us that didn’t look satisfied and happy. Angelina started to move towards the head of the bed and I followed. Each of us moved under the covers, laying down next to each other as we had a million times before.

As we felt our men curling up behind us we let out soft moans of satisfaction as we pressed into their bodies, perfectly shaped to be holding ours.

Dean and Sam both dozed off almost immediately. Opening my eyes I found Angelina’s. Both of us smiling, we closed our eyes after a silent conversation.

The room was dark when I woke, the bed warm. Four bodies pressed together made for a hell of a heater. I pressed a kiss to Angelina’s forehead, stirring her awake. We each turned to the hard body pressed behind us.

“Dean, baby, wake up. It’s time to eat. You are dreaming about sex and cheeseburgers. Let’s eat before we get back to the good parts.” I carded my fingers through his hair as I gently stroked his stubbled cheek, waking him slowly, gently.

I could hear Angelina behind me doing the same to Sam, only she was less nice about it.

“Rise and shine Sammy. Time to eat.” She spoke in her normal tones, but for us Italian’s, it’s not exactly an ‘inside voice.’ Sam got the message though and mumbled his disagreement as he nuzzled back under the covers, the whole bed shifting with him.

“Come on Sammy. Let’s get these beautiful ladies some food.” Dean grumbled, getting up to relieve himself.

“That’s more like it” I said, watching Dean saunter to the bathroom naked. His perfectly bowed legs and tight ass making a beautiful picture. I nudged my sister enough, her head snapping up.  _You fucking lucky bitch._

As soon as Dean exited the bathroom, Sam bolted for his turn.  _Yeah, we’re both lucky bitches, bitch._

“Hey, we have a lot to discuss here. No way we are having that discussion in public.” Dean argued as we debated on eating in or out.

Dean and Sam agreed to go get the food while Angelina and I got cleaned up.

_You know we have to come clean; tell them everything, right?_  I asked Angelina.

_Everything? That is going to take a while._  Angelina answered and I could hear the lilt in her voice.

_Yeah, I know, but we’ve been waiting for them. It’s time, Ang._  I used the sternest tone my mind could muster.

We finished picking up the room, partially made the beds and cleared the table. I grabbed two beers from the fridge and we sat quietly, waiting for our boys to return. Well, from the outside it was quiet, but we were having a conversation.

_How did you find them?_  Angelina thought.

_I didn’t. They found me, pulled into my shop. You should see their car. Man she is beautiful. But I felt Dean before they showed up._  I recalled the memory fondly so she could see it too.

_But I didn’t feel Sam. I felt you. I closed the bakery early, packed up the to-go box and stood on the street until I sensed you. Then just started walking until I got here._ She sounded concerned.

The door opened and the boys walked in, passing out food. I grabbed them each a beer and the four of us sat down in silence to eat.

“So, either one of you want to tell us what the fuck actually just happened, besides the obvious?” Dean asked, looking between my sister and me.

“We were, in fact, discussing that while you were gone. We are twins. I was born just before midnight on August 20, 1981. My little sister here, just after midnight on August 21.” I took a deep breath before continuing. “We were orphaned when a fire broke out in our nursery exactly six months after we were born.”

Sam started coughing and choking on his food as I finished my sentence. I knew we were treading on dangerous ground here. I waited until he recovered before continuing.

“We have psychic abilities, but for a long time we thought it was just a twin thing. We were 22 years old when I discovered that I can read other people’s minds too, not just Angelina’s. But she can only read mine.” I paused, waiting for one of them to say something.

The boys turned to each other and I rolled my eyes, “so clearly you weren’t really listening.” The boys looked at you in confusion. “Mind reading! Remember?” Shaking their heads they turned back to the two of you.

Sam’s POV

“So, there was a fire, just in your nursery?” Ana and Angelina nodded in unison. “What else do you know about it?” He questioned and it almost felt like an interrogation.

Angelina answered, “we didn’t know really anything until this guy…what was his name?” She turned to Ana who tried to remember.

“John,” the girls nodded their heads, “His name was John.”

I looked to Dean who had the same look I did. “What did John tell you?”

“Something about a demon,” Ana spoke up.

“Azazel,” Angelina jumped in. “He said there was a demon named Azazel and he found us through our parents. Said something about one of them making a deal. He didn’t say much about the deal though. He just started teaching us things. Things he said we needed to know.”

“Teaching you things?” Dean looked just as lost as me. “What do you mean teaching you things?”

Dean’s POV

_This was what Dad was doing? Teaching other kids while he left us to fend for ourselves? Leaving us behind all those times in shitty motels. And we never knew he was just trying to help them. Why didn’t he tell us?”_

“Dean…” Ana looked at me, “did he really leave you guys?”

My jaw tightened as the memories of ‘lessons’ with dad came flooding back. “That’s not what we need to be focusing on. What did he teach you?”

Angelina got up and grabbed her and Ana’s purses from the table. “We always carry,” she started rummaging through her bag, “salt, holy water, and a silver blade. He said that should keep us safe from almost anything. But honestly, we never needed them.”

I ran my hands over my face,  _no fucking way this is actually happening._

“It’s happening Dean,” Ana’s eyes were searching mine. Angelina looked to Ana who rose and moved around the table.

“Dean? Do you see this scar on my chin? I got this one day when my hand slipped from a torques wrench, hitting me and leaving a scar. How did you get yours?” I questioned him, as he looked at my identical scar. I could hear the disbelief resounding in his mind.

“And Sam, that arm injury Ang had; you had one too. I heard you thinking about it when I told you about hers. You guys, we have matching scars. The stories are different, sure, but the marks are the same.” I pointed out.

“Look, there’s a lot we could be talking about boys. But even though Italians are usually quite chatty, there’s so many more things we’d rather be doing.” Turning to Angelina she opened her pastry box. Lifting the cannoli out the girls smirked at each other before moving towards me and Sam.

Ana came to straddle my lap and Angelina lowered herself onto Sam. Dipping her finger in the filling, Ana brought it to the side of my neck. She bit her lower lip as she worked. Giving me a seductive look she leaned forward, flattening her tongue as she licked up my neck.

Just as my head fell back, I heard Sam groan.

Angelina’s POV

I could feel Sam hardening into my center. Dipping my finger back into the cannoli I brought it to his lips, letting out a soft moan as he licked it from my fingers. The way his tongue caressed as he sucked, it made my center tingle as the memories of his tongue between my legs made my heart race.

Gently rocking my hips I brought the cannoli into his site line. His eyes focused on my lips as I brought my tongue out to lap as the sweet filling. His pupils dilated and his chest started to heave when he saw me holding the cream on my tongue.

Leaning forward I brought one hand around his neck, gripping his hair as our lips collided;the sweetness filling his mouth as our tongues tangled.

As I groaned into the feel of Sam’s hips rocking with mine, I heard Ana. She needed more, both of us desperately needing more. Each of us rose off our man’s lap, pulling him after us as we led them back to bed.

Clothes were discarded along the way. Ana pulled Dean so he was laying at the head of the bed. I brought Sam to the end of the bed, turning my back to him as he pulled me tight to him.

Sam’s hands cupped my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers as my head fell back onto him. Opening my eyes I watched Ana push herself up from Dean, turning and backing herself up as he guided her pussy to his face.

As she leaned forward on Dean, my eyes locked with Ana’s as I pulled Sam’s head down to my mouth. “Take me from behind baby.”

I could feel the rumble in Sam’s chest vibrate through me, “anything for you baby girl.” Leaning forward I felt Sam’s strong hands gripping my hips as I crawled towards Ana. Rocking forward towards each other our tongues licked up Dean’s length and we both moaned. God he tastes to good.

Dean sucked Ana’s lips into his mouth as Sam’s fingers worked my clit, getting me ready for him. As his fingers pressed into me my grip on Dean’s thigh tightened. “Fuck Sam,” I breathed as his fingers dragged across my walls, pressing into the ridged flesh inside one last time before he pushed his throbbing member inside me, and I cried out in pleasure.

Ana’s POV

“Oh God Ana, you taste so good. I could stay here forever.” Dean moaned into my pussy, the vibrations going straight to my center and I produced more slick, covering Dean’s face. I rewarded him for his praise by sucking his length into my mouth and swallowing, while my sister gently sucked one of his balls into hers. I could feel him tense up beneath me and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he thought he wasn’t at least. I wasn’t either as I felt the heat pooling and without warning, my head snapped back and I arched my body, falling into the abyss of an orgasm so strong, I saw stars.

I waited until I recovered before trying to think.  _We’re making him feel so good baby girl. His thoughts are filthy. You should hear the things he wants to do to us._  I told my sister as I continued bobbing up and down on Dean’s cock. She had released his balls and was now running her tongue over his base, every time Sam pounded into her. She threw her head back, as Sam rubbed her clit furiously, pushing her over the edge too.

_Sam’s cock was made for me, Ana. It’s so big and thick. Oh God!_

_And he loves your tight little pussy too, Ang, how it was made for him to dominate. You like that don’t you? The things these boys are thinking is enough to make me blush._

_You think they want to? You want to too. You want my Sam’s cock. You want both of them, you’re such a filthy bitch big sister. We’ll make you feel so good._

My legs shaking, I slowly eased off of Dean, already missing his talented tongue and crawled over to Sam and my sister. I stood up on the bed, grabbed Sam’s face roughly, crashing into his lips. From his thoughts I knew he liked it rough, so I wasn’t going to give him something he didn’t want. I reached behind me for Dean’s hand and he slowly sat up.

_These boys want to make us scream._  I spoke to Angelina.

I knelt on the bed in front of him and placed my chest flush against Sam’s as Dean pressed against my backside, his cock hard and pressed into my lower back. Sam’s was still slick with my sister’s arousal and it was pressed against the soft flesh of my stomach.  

“You boys ready for us?” I smirked as I pressed another long kiss into Sam as Dean groaned behind me. “Don’t worry baby,” I turned to Dean, “I’ve got a treat for you too.”

Dean’s POV

Following Ana’s gaze I turned my head to see Angelina smiling at me, that devious sparkle in her bright blue eyes. Her hands gently grabbed my shoulders, laying me back on the bed as Ana moved Sam. Leaning back Angelina moved on top of me, my eyes getting lost in hers. Her lips met mine and I couldn’t help the groan that passed them.

These women, they just did things to us. My fingers tangled in her hair, tugging a little and smirking as she moaned into me, her dripping cunt grinding on my face.

Pulling back she gave me a wink before moving herself up my body as I felt Ana gripping me again. I moaned into Ang’s sweet pussy as Ana lowered herself on me.

Looking up I found Angelina looking down at me, her chest heaving just as much as mine was. Grabbing her thighs I slammed her down on my face, my tongue sliding right into her center.

Her hand came to tangle in my hair as she rode my face, moaning as my nose grazed her clit. The girls rhythms were perfectly in sync until Ana stopped. I heard her groan as Sam pressed into her from behind.

Sam’s POV

I was watching Ang’s head fall back as my brother pushed her to the edge and I didn’t realize how fast I pushed my finger into Ana’s ass. Her hole was drenched from her pussy but still, I froze when I felt her clamp down.

“You okay pretty girl?” Taking a second she caught her breath.

“I’m fine, give me a second.”  I watched as Ana threw her head back before shifting her hips. I couldn’t help but whisper ‘fuck’ as she fucked herself on Dean’s cock and my finger.

Bringing another finger up I felt her stretch and gasp as I pushed two fingers into her. I thought I was dreaming when I heard Ana moan, ‘Sam…more…”

Bringing my arm back I started to thrust into Ana as Angelina started screaming, Dean clearly taking care of her throbbing pussy.

Taking a handful to Ana’s hair I pulled her head back. Angelina’s screams had a power over me and I was done waiting, I needed to fuck something bad. “You want me little girl? Think you can take daddy’s cock in this tight little ass?”

Ana’s groan nearly made me cum right then and there. “Yes….please…”

“Please what?” Ana let out a yelp as I yanked at her hair.

“Please daddy.” Ripping my fingers out of her I leaned forward, spitting on her pretty little asshole before lining myself up. Moving my hips forward I felt her stretch as I filled her to her brink. Dean stilled inside of her as he felt the pressure increase, allowing her to accommodate us both.

I slowly started pumping in and out of her tight little ass as Angelina rose off of Dean’s face. She stood up on the bed and turning, away from me, straddled her sister, who was laid out on top of Dean. She bent over, supporting herself on Ana’s shoulders. She was all spread out for me and I didn’t waste any time diving back into her pretty little pussy while I fucked her sister in the ass.

Dean’s POV

_I must have died and gone to fucking Heaven. I don’t even care who these women are, they are ruining me, us, for any other, ever. Holy Fuck._  I opened my eyes and found myself looking into two sets above me. Ana’s beautiful gray ones, bordering on blue, and Angelina with her eyes that shone so blue. They were so much alike, yet so different. And we needed them both.

I couldn’t see Sam from where I lay under Ana, but I could hear him, moaning, groaning, a growl thrown in. From the sway of Angelina’s body and the sounds she was making, he was eating her out once again as he continued pounding into Ana’s tight hole. I could feel him through the thin walls of her body. She felt so fucking good, so tight as I thrust my hips up, fucking into her from below.

The sound of skin slapping, grunts, groans and cursing bounced off the walls of this filthy room. The smell of sex hung heavy on the air, mixed with vanilla, cinnamon, motor oil, parchment,  leather and whiskey.  

I could feel Ana start to tense up, her screams increasing over Angelina’s. Sam’s thrusts becoming erratic and I felt him climax inside her as she threw her head back and knew they were cumming together.

All of it suddenly too much and I started to falter, losing my rhythm. I looked up into those eyes, now dark like storm clouds as she clenched down and exploded around me, pulling my orgasm from me. This orgasm was the most intense I have ever experienced in my life, hands down, no contest.  I knew immediately that she was different. She was my person.

Ana’s POV

As my forehead rested on Dean’s beating chest I could feel Ang’s heartbeat in my back as she collapsed onto me. Dean grunting slightly under our combined weight.

“Hey Sam?” I groaned a little as I spoke.

“Hmmm” he grunted in reply.

“You wanna help my sister off me before the two of us smother him?” I chucked.

The four of us all laughed, our bodies shaking each others as we untangled ourselves. Giving Dean a long, deep kiss I rolled off him. Ang giggled as Sam nipped at her neck as he held her to him.

As I curled up into Dean’s side we felt the bed shake as Sam and Ang collapsed next to us. We slowly started drifting off to sleep.

_Well, thank god for busted radiators._  I heard my sister as we drifted to sleep.

**_Fino alla prossima volta_** … until next time.


End file.
